character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
CC Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Heroes)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Base= |-|SSJB= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku '"CC" is a primary character in the prison planet arc of ''Dragon Ball Heroes. He is Goku from the main timeline, post tournamnet power, but he has also experienced the events of the movies. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Low 1-C Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Late 40's Classification: Saiyan, God Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Has adapted to gravity via the Gravity Machine, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and when he fought Jiren in Ultra Instinct -Sign-, his attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Sealing, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, up to 100 times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Acausality (Immune to changes in time and the entire multiverse) Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God, Can block intangible attacks, Danmaku, Instinctive Reaction, Power Nullification as Ultra Instinct, Life-Force Absorption (Any god ki user can use "draw" to absorb an enemies life force), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Immune to the waves that locked away the fighters souls. Also survived the hakai for some time), Existence Erasure (Could survive the hakai for some time), Emphatic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (God ki makes characters immune to Demon god magic), High resistance to Magic, Probability Manipulation, Memory Erasure, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Transmutation and Toon Force Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level '(Defeated SSJ4 Xeno Goku. With Mastered Ultra Instinct he is far stronger than Vegito Xeno SSJ4 and CC Vegito Blue) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Far swifter than SSJ4 Xeno Goku) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Was fighting multiple characters in prison planet non-stop) Range: Standard melee range. Low Complex Multiverse level Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans Intelligence: Average. Genius in combat (Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Before adapting to Hit's time stop, he was able to predict the movements he'd make in the 0.1 seconds of frozen time and react properly. In addition, Goku has become the first mortal to master Ultra Instinct, a technique that even the Gods find difficult to learn, relying purely on his muscle memory and something "beyond" instinct to fight, no longer needing to consciously think to do so) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. ** Ki Mines: Goku lays down a small, invisible, blue sphere of ki that will explode upon contact with an enemy. * Invisible Eye Blast: Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. ** Destructo Disk Hexa Blade: Goku moves a Destructo Disk around in specified patterns, cutting up pieces of land or people in an instant. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of the technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kaioken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaioken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. So far, this only applies to the movie continuity. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and otherwise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. He can even use Kaioken x100 * Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. * Afterimage Technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image" until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like a dog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. * Ultra Instinct Movements: As Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Goku no longer has to even think to fight. He dodges flawlessly, though he has yet to learn how to attack flawlessly yet; he doesn't even need to think--he just does. This has proven to make him better at strategizing since each one of his body parts thinks and moves independently. However, he initially didn't mastered the state, and could enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use this rendition of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary and it has a great strain on Goku's body. Even after the third usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Goku was still not able to fully utilize attack and defense, which prevented Goku from fighting on an equal playing field with Jiren. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Goku was finally able to completely break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Goku reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to speedblitz and injure Jiren, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him. Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 1